Secret Album
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: Sequel to "An Afternoon Nap" All seems normal in the Hyotei tennis club until a certain brunette tensai from Seigaku shows up with a little white envelope meant for Jiroh's eyes only...but how long will it take before prying eyes see what's inside? (AtoJi


'Allo! Seiya here and I would just like to wish a very very very pleasing and happy birthday to the one and only ATOBE KEIGO!!!! (squeal) May this wonderful day be filled with…hmm…I don't know, what the hell do you give to someone who has everything? (sweatdrop) Ah…I'll think of something eventually XD In the meantime, I'll offer some AtoJi goodness for the readers! :P

Let me first note that this is the sequel to a piece called "An Afternoon Nap" Since this site is stupid and won't let me post links, I'll just have to tell you to go to my profile and find it to read it, shouldn't be too hard I hope hee. I was intending to make the whole thing a one-shot fic but it turned out to be very long and I knew I wasn't going to get the whole thing out by Keigo-sama's birthday…(bows and pleas) Forgive me! I am not worthy! ;-; I ended up cutting off somewhere and hopefully I'll be able to get the whole thing out soon depending on how many people read it and the time I can put into writing it.

Oh yeah, I don't own anyone from Prince of Tennis. If I did, I'd be hella rich for one thing And for another thing, the series wouldn't be shounen-anymore if I owned it hahaha Well then, notes done, on with the fic!

* * *

Sometimes, Atobe felt like he wanted to lock Jiroh up in his room and keep him there until the day was over.

Of course that wasn't impossible. The Hyotei captain doubted the red-head would mind. After all, he spent most of his time sleeping and of course, Atobe had the best means of comfort _anyone_ could ask for. The only thing keeping him from locking Jiroh up was having a legitimate reason for doing so. And of course, his teammate had to come to tennis practice.

However, it didn't stop Atobe from being slightly miffed everytime Jiroh praised somebody…even if they somehow did deserve it. The red-head was easily impressed and it seemed he only awakened whenever he saw incredible skill being displayed in front of his eyes. The Hyotei captain knew this from personal experience; Jiroh would always praise him for the smallest things it seemed and of course, it fed to Atobe's already largely bloated ego.

Somewhere along the way, Atobe had grown possessive over Jiroh though he really couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was the boy's innocence; he was quite simplistic and often reminded Atobe of a young and eager child. And a cute one at that.

Wait. Stop. Rewind. Since when had Jiroh become cute? Atobe sighed and rubbed his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown fond of his teammate. And that fondness seemed to grow the more that Jiroh clung to him and told him he was the best person in the world. The Hyotei captain knew this--he was perfection after all--but it seemed more meaningful coming from the red-head's mouth.

Maybe that's why he wanted to lock him up and let no one else near him.

Atobe craved attention; it was like a drug he couldn't get off of and the world seemed to be the dealer. His most addictive drug yet had to be his somewhat narcoleptic teammate. Jiroh's affection was like a poison; it put you on a high and made you feel like you were on top of the world. So Atobe hated it when he would so willingly give his affection to just about anyone with a flashy technique. Especially someone from a rival school.

Today the Hyotei captain found himself resenting a certain brunette tensai who had come by Hyotei with a plain white envelope in hand. As soon as he came into plain sight, Jiroh had abandoned their current game and had run over and jumped into the brunette's arms, leaving behind a very annoyed Atobe.

It wasn't clear as to what they were talking about but Jiroh seemed very excited about the package he had just received. As soon as Fuji's lips had stopped moving, the red-head's eyes lit up immediately and he was again basically on top of the other boy. Atobe twitched.

"Wahh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you Fuji-san, thank you so much! You're awesome!" Jiroh had screamed, drawing quite a lot of attention towards him and the Seigaku student, who in turn just smiled and ruffled the red-head's hair.

Atobe, in turn, was contemplating just how he should approach the pair without having to kill the person his teammate was clinging onto so tightly. And just _what_ was in that white envelope that had made the boy so happy? It was nowhere near Jiroh's birthday and even if it was, the package was rather plain and small. Still, it didn't keep one from wondering the contents on the inside. So it shouldn't have been surprising for the red-head to turn around and find himself surrounded by his teammates after Fuji had left.

"What's in the envelope Jiroh?"

"I didn't know you were friends with that guy from Seigaku…"

"It's nowhere near your birthday and that doesn't look like much of a gift, what's in it?"

"You seem excited today Jiroh, what did the tensai from Seigaku give to you?"

The attention would have overwhelmed anyone and Jiroh was no exception. The red-head smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, all the while drawing the package closer to himself. "It's nothing really, everyone, it's just…"

Suddenly, a familiar clapping of hands resounded throughout all the chaos. Everyone's attention immediately went from Jiroh to their buchou, who did not look pleased at their behavior.

"If you have time to go and invade someone's privacy, do it on your own time. Tennis practice is going on now," Atobe said sternly. "Get back to work."

"Hai!" everyone said in unison and all but the regulars seemed to dispatch immediately. Gakuto stared at the package curiously and seemed tempted to take it from its owner. Shishido was eyeing it suspiciously, as if there would be some sort of bomb inside. The rest of them looked to Jiroh, possibly thinking that if they stared at him long enough he'd spill the beans.

Finally, it was Atobe who decided to break the silence.

"Jiroh," the redhead looked up at him, relieved that there was someone to distract the attention from him. Indeed, everyone's attention had torn from Jiroh to their buchou, even though he had muttered the former's name.

"Would you care to tell us what is inside that envelope?"

Jiroh looked a little surprised at Atobe's curiosity but he shook it off quickly. Of course _anyone_ would be curious, he had caused a scene over such a small thing after all, and it's not everyday that someone from a rival school comes to personally deliver you a package. The red seemed to think about it before grinning and putting a finger to his lips.

"Hi-mit-su!" Jiroh said and smiled in delight, hugging the envelope closer to his chest.

If Atobe was surprised he didn't show it. The rest of the team however, looked shocked that their teammate would keep a secret from them, especially their captain, who knew just about everything that happened around the school. He wasn't the student body president for nothing after all.

Still, Atobe respected Jiroh's privacy and knew that the redhead would have to tell them sooner or later anyway. Right now, practice was going on and they didn't have time to be off-task.

"Very well then," the Hyotei captain said. "Go put it away and the rest of you, get back on the courts, Ohtori and Shishido, go and play against Gakuto and Oshitari," he ordered.

"Hai!" the four answered and they all scattered to their respective places. The white envelope was not brought up again during practice.

"What are you doing Gakuto?"

"Ne Yuushi? Aren't you curious to see what's inside? Jiroh looked pretty happy when he got it and he wouldn't tell us! How mean…maybe he got some chocolates or something…"

"Mukahi-sempai, we really shouldn't look through Jiroh's things, he didn't give us permission…"

"We know nothing of what he's doing Chotarou, let's go before Atobe comes and decides to kill us along with him."

"But Shishido-san…"

Practice had just ended for the Hyotei tennis club and all but Atobe-who had to discuss some things with their coach-had gone in to change. Jiroh had gone and fallen asleep on one of the benches, knocking the envelope to the floor where a nosy Gakuto could easily find it.

"Gakuto, do you really want Atobe to get mad at you?" Oshitari said cautiously, remembering the miffed look their captain had sported earlier that day.

"Heh, buchou's not here right now and it won't take very long, besides, he's curious too I'm betting, it's just a little peek after all…" Gakuto answered as he easily broke the seal on the envelope and started to go through the contents.

"Ne, Mukahi,-sempai, I don't really think that's right to go through Jiroh's personal things…" Ohtori tried once again to reason with his teammate, his eyes glancing back every few seconds at the door to the changing room.

"Leave it, Chotarou, let's leave before Atobe decides to barge in here and kill us all for Gakuto's stupidness," Shishido interrupted pulling on his doubles partner's sleeve in a hurry to get out of the clubroom and as far away from the scene as possible.

"Hey!" the acrobatics tennis player called from where he was. "I'm just…" he started defending himself when he stopped, eyes wide, and his face between a mix of horror, shock, and amusement.

"Ne, Mukahi-sempai? What are you looki-"

"Oh my god! Is that JIROH in Atobe's LAP?!"

Gakuto found himself suddenly crowded and would have been crushed to death if not for Oshitari, who was also curious as to what exactly the red-head's statement had meant. He didn't seem to care to notice that it was now him with _Gakuto_ in _his_ lap. None of the regulars except for the red-head himself seemed to notice the closeness as they were too busy trying to get a good look at the photo he was currently clutching onto for dear life.

Shishido whistled. "Wow, I never thought I'd see something like that…"

"When did this happen?"

"There's a date at the bottom…"

"Hey! That was last Sunday, where are they though?"

"I think that was the street tennis…courts…"

The door to the clubhouse swung open and the regulars suddenly turned around, looking as if they had been caught looking at dirty magazines. Their captain was standing there at the door and had obviously heard everything from all the fuss they were making from the inside. He did not look pleased at all. Oshitari tightened his grip on his doubles partner, who flushed a little bit at the close contact but then remembered he would probably be the first one to receive Atobe's wrath. He gulped.

"Just what do you all think you are doing?" Atobe said tapping his foot. Silence met him and he knew that Jiroh's privacy had been invaded and now as well as his own. He hadn't noticed the Seigaku tensai on the courts, let alone that he had been photographed. No one would admit to anything however and they all stood in a staring match until a yawn broke the silence.

"Hmm…why is everyone all…ahh! My photos from Fuji-san!" Jiroh, not noticing the tension in the room gathered his photos together and stuffed them hastily into the white envelope they had come in. He then noticed the one photo Gakuto had in his hand in froze. His vision then turned to Atobe, who was at the doorway. They all knew.

Shit.

"30 laps around the field, 50 for Mukahi," Atobe said sternly.

"Oi! Why do I-" Gakuto started but Oshitari placed a hand over his mouth to keep him from annoying their captain any further then he already was. The four started to jog out of the room, Jiroh trying to follow them but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We need to talk," was all the Hyotei captain said.

* * *

I hope this wasn't too bad ;-; You all probably hate me now for cutting it off there ne? Don't worry, I have more :P Kekeke, feedback is definitely appreciated. Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATOBE!!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya


End file.
